


Little book of ideas

by Skyitegaming



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Megamind (2010), Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Not Beta Read, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyitegaming/pseuds/Skyitegaming
Summary: This is a little book of story ideas that one day I may continue....or maybe not! Who knows!I hope you in joy!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Aloha from Konaha

Tobimara was 16 years old when he was sent to Uzushiogakure to renew a 30 years dead treaty. When he returned home at 17, he had written and rewritten the treaty over 100 times and had secured an arranged marriage between the frankly terrifying princess Mito and his dolt of an older brother. He would feel guilty, however he also knew his brother had fallen head over arse in love with Mito-hime from simply her  _ letters  _ and one visit that he had made to Whirlpool that lasted the entirety of two days. In which time, every inhabitant of the island had suffered from acute secondhand embarrassment and the princess's family had come to the conclusion that either this was going to be a long and happy marriage or that Mito would conveniently become a widow and return home. She was after all one of the best assassins to have ever graced the island.

When he found out, Hishirama seemed to fall even deeper in love at the idea of his wife-to-be trying to kill him.("She's just so pretty! And Deadly! She's just * _ sigh _ *  **_amazing"_ ** _ ) _

Of course that's not the only thing he came back with, the most important in his personal being the sealing knowledge he was able to weasle (and in some cases begged) out of the white knuckled grip of the many sealing masters there. It helped that he had a firm grasp on the basics and had gone beyond that with constant experiments. He's fairly sure the reason why they finally desired to let go of some of their priceless knowledge was because they were horrified if awe struck when he accidentally ripped a hole in the space time continuum into another universe. After he finally figured out how to stabilize and close said hole they had asked what had  _ possessed him  _ in order to think putting those matrix's together, not to mention using  _ that as the grounding base _ was a good idea. Apparently the final straw was when he had said "It was for Science." without an ounce of shame. 

Fools. If he had any shame he would have died of secondhand embarrassment years ago, due to the dramatics his clan seemed to naturally be drawn to. Now he had so much more sealing techniques and bases and oh,  _ the theory. The beautiful, beautiful theory.  _ Well…. He hadn't taken all the lessons to heart. One specific one actually. His very first that the Ukamaki seal masters had given him. DO NOT MESS WITH TIME AND SPACE.

Ridiculous. The chances of him ripping the universe apart were very slim, and while his self preservation was non-existent, his common sense worked perfectly fine thank you. He calculations and recalculations over a dozen times before attempting something new.

Tobimara did not abandon the seal he was working on. It was only a very small hole in the fabric of space that he was able to fix and nothing had jumped out to try and kill him. It could be incredibly useful in the future. This is of course how half a year after coming back to the senju compound, three months away from his brother's wedding he had flinged himself from his lab to a place called 'Hawaii'.

  * · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·



Madara was sure the senju weren't always this weird. Really, if he thought about it for a bit he was pretty sure it only started 6 years ago a few months after tree-idiot became clan head, about a year after he himself became the uchiha clan head. It didn't seem so important at the time but Hashirama started wearing a flower into battle. The odd thing was he had never seen flowers like them before. They were large, very red, and we're completely destroyed by the end of every battle. Which the idiot was always heartbroken about. 

Then more senjus started to wear the blasted flower. Well not a real one, that level of stupidity was reserved to their tree brained leader, but it was painted on armor and stitched into clothes of almost all of the Kunoichi (so far Hashirama is one of the few male to wear the blasted flower) and not just in bright bloody red either. Ohhhh no, every Kunoichi is a blasted bouquet of color! There's yellow, and pink and on the rare occasion purple! 

Even the White Demon got in on it, with painted purple flowers all across the breastplate of his armour! Then Hashi started wearing purple and yellow flowers on his breastplate, alongside that blasted red flower! Even that one Kunoichi, Toka if he remembers correctly, has purple flowers among the yellow and pink that already is displayed on her armor!

Today however, has to be the weirdest and worst day in his life thus far. He could do nothing as the white monster disappeared with a loud crack of sound and a flash of bright yellow light only to appear behind Izuna, katana drawn. No not his last little brother. Not him please not him no no no nononononono…

There's a loud high pitched laugh as a small blue  **_thing_ ** barrels at the white demon, only to miss and ram into Izuna knocking him to the ground and by the looks of it, unconscious.

...wait, What???!!!

"Stitch! What are you doing here?!" He heard being called from the left which meant it was Hashi who was yelling at the  **_thing_ ** that had just knocked his brother uncounsus and was being held by the scruff by the White Demon.

" **Akoota naga pitu!"** Was the  **_thing's_ ** nonsensical reply as it glared at the tree idiot.

"I've been trying to make the War stop! We talked about this last time you and lilo were over for dinner!" Was Hashirama's reply because obviously he understood whatever it just said.

" **Yadelep."**

"Hey! I am not making excuses!"

**"Yu porma dissy!"**

" _ Gasp! _ Don't you say that about my mother!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS IS GOING ON HERE!???" Is what had just left Madaras mouth.

Both Hashi and the  **_thing_ ** paused and looked at Madara "Oh! I forgot to do introductions! Madara this is Stitch, Stitch this is Madara!"

**"Aloha ''** Stitch greeted, because apparently that was its name, as it waved a tiny blue and clawed hand in what appeared to be a wave. 

"What is that thing!?" Came from behind Madara meaning that obviously his clan was just as confused as he was and….oh, how long had everyone been standing around for?

**"Stitch is Stitch."** Oh, so it doesn't just speak gibberish. 

"He's the dog of a little girl named Lilo that sometimes visits Tobi! Her and her older sister are great company." Was Hashiramas cheerful inclusion, as the idiot clapped his hands together with a wide grin.

"That thing is a Dog??!!!"


	2. Black and red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Bring on the men" while reading a Naruto, harry potter crossover. 
> 
> The result was this.

Hermione Granger was not the first name she owned. The name she last had didn't matter much either, it wasn't well known and that made her job so much easier before she had died.

Seduction only works if the target doesn't know they're being seduced or believe that there is no danger. It was so easy to lure them in, make their walls fall and then quietly steal their life when no one was looking. She'd go home, put on a smile, and report to the Hokage. He'd usually have a new mission for her. Rinse and repeat.

But Hermione Granger does not live in the elemental countries, she is not a Kunoichi of konoha. Her parents are alive and civilian. Hermione is a witch and know-it-all.

She is also very good at playing pretend. Smiling and pretending she doesn't know how to use a knife, doesn't know how easy it is to end a life. She pretends she doesn't want to paint her lips heart blood red. That she doesn't know how to lure someone in, lead them close enough that they can't get away. That her kisses don't taste like poison.

Pretend that she is exactly who people see her as. A know-it-all, a teacher's pet, a bookworm, a child. 

Pretend that some of the less well known information she knows she got from books, not by using an adapted version of a hedge and using Honey'd words to coax it out of blushing teens and sometimes grown ups in diagon alley. (It burns to know that she's back at square one, only able to do the academy basics after so much trial and error.)

Games of pretend can only last so long, and war has a way of making people resort to old habits. While in towns Ron and Harry pick up supplies.

Hermione picks up snatchers. She pulls them in with smiles and promises. She starts wearing blood red lipstick. She mixes it with poison.

When Hermione finds Ron and Harry later, she says she has been doing research. She pretends she didn't need to cast a spell over and over again to get rid of the blood.

Harry and Ron pretend they don't know about all of the knives hidden on her and around the tent. They are getting rather good at finding them. They pretend they don't know what she does when she's alone in town.

But the moment the illusion really shattered, when the pieces were broken beyond repair, was at malfoy manor. Hermionie Granger is a bookworm, friend of harry potter, and a muggleborn. That's not all she is though. 

Bellatrix Lestrange is expecting a terrified schoolgirl. What she gets is a woman who refuses to scream, one who bites and claws with poison. One who no one thought to search for knives. 

In one universe, Draco Malfoy would watch his aunt torture a sobbing girl. 

That is not what happened. Instead he watches a girl who one broke his nose rip and tear into Bellatrix with blood red lips. He doesn't know how she got from out under his aunt and he doesn't know where the knife she slit her throat with came from.

What he does know is that he will remember the way she moved for the rest of his life. That was not a young woman. That was a predator who was out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be aware that i wrote this in an hour, tops. So there are likely some mistakes. if you saw any please let me know.
> 
> hope you injoyed!


	3. I'm so very fawn'nd of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs. He wakes up in sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by arrowBanes "the highway man".

Harry wasn't sure when the dreams began.  
It sometimes feels like he'd had them forever. He doesn't even know if they're real or not. 

What he knows is this. He is called Harry Potter by his teacher and the neighbors, he lives in Little Whinging, Surrey at Number 4 Privet Drive. His aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon hate him and his cousin Dudley who looks more like a pig than a boy loves to hurt him.

He is called a freak by all who live at house number 4 and he is unwanted, except when he sleeps.

When he sleeps he Isn't in the cupboard under the stairs. Instead, he's in sunshine in a Forest behind the compound. He's see-through, though it doesn't bother him much.

On the porch, napping, is papa.  
He knows he's not actually his son ("your parents we're a pair of lazy drunks! They got themselves killed in a car crash, and we got landed with you!") But papa is the only dad he's ever known. He's not home all the time, sometimes gone for weeks, months even, although that's rare, but he's the best papa in the world.

Papa doesn't care that he's see through, or that he disappears when he wakes up. Harry has asked before. Mama doesn't either, which is nice since she's the one home most of the time. His older brother, Shikamaru has just started the academy recently. Well, he's not really that much older. Just a month or two, but it's nice to have an older brother.

0n the rare occasion that everyone's gone when he shows up he can go visit his cousins, or aunts and uncles. There's always someone in the Nara compound after all. Gran-gran is his favorite to visit when papa and mama are not at home and Shika is at school.

She teaches him about the deer that the clan is named after. She's also really good at telling stories. She said when Shika was only a few months old, Harry appeared in the backyard, crying. She says that papa ran outside and found him in the wet grass. They thought that he was a spirit, at first, but Nara's are smart, so they soon figured out that was not the case.

You'd think that being see-through would mean that Harry couldn't touch or feel stuff, and others couldn't touch Harry. 

Luckily that is not the case. Gran-gran says papa scooped him up and brought him inside without a second thought.

Gran says he's too young to know the rest of the story, but he doesn't mind. The only other thing she will tell him is that as soon as Mama saw him, she named him. It's not the name the teachers or neighbors call him. 

He's tried to correct them before, but he always gets in trouble for "lying" and being "attention seeking". He's not sure what what that means yet. What he does know is that his name is Nara Oshika, not Harry Potter.

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

Shikaku wakes up to someone poking his cheek.  
"Papa, papa. Papa wake up!" Chirped his youngest son as he pokes him again and again on the cheek.

"Oshika what have I told you," he pauses for a yawn before continuing "about waking me up?" he asked as he sits up, stretching his arms and hands up and behind his back.

"Not to? But mama says to wake you up as often as I can, and I'm more scared of mama than papa."

Shikaku should have known. "Ahh, well to be fair I'm scared of her too. Troublesome woman." he replied, sounding far too fond to actually be mad about his lovely wife conspiring to keep him from his naps.

Oshaki giggled as he sat down next to him, hands covering his mouth as if to hide it, which doesn't work well when your entire body is transparent. 

"Hhm? What's so funny fawn?"

"Papa is!!" giggled Oshaki, his shoulders shaking, "Papa is funny!"

"Oh I am, am I? What makes me so funny?" Shikaku asks, reaching out a hand to poke his troublesome son in the ribs.

Oshaki lets out a shriek before bursting into laughter, falling backwards.

"Papa, noooooo, no pokes!" 

"Well I thought I heard something out here." Came a voice from behind the two of them.

"Mama, papa poked me!" 

"Oh he did, did he?" smirks Yoshino as she picks up her son. "Why would he do that to my little acorn?"

"Cause I poked papa 'cause papa was napping!" Oshaki chirped, a big smile on his face as he clung to Yoshino, "Just like mama said to do!"

"Well in that case I think you've earned a reward for your bravery. What would you like to start with today?" His lovely, troublesome wife asked, adjusting her hold on their son.

"Henge! Can we work on henge first? If I get really good at it, papa and you said I can leave the compound!" Oshaki begged, pulling on the front of Yoshino's shirt "Please, please, please!"

Both of them laughed at their son's eagerness looking at each other with smiling eyes.

"OK, OK, henge first it is." Yoshino laughed, "but breakfast before that. Say bye to papa, he's heading to work soon."

"Bye-bye Papa! love you!" Oshaki yells over his shoulder as he's carried into the house.

Troublesome boy. Sweet, but troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked writing this one, so I might actually make more chapters of it someday.
> 
> Nara Oshika (奈良 小鹿) was my attempt at making a Japanese name. It is meant to mean little deer or fawn. I don't speak Japanese, so let me know if i did a good job putting it together if you do!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, comment with your feedback and have a good day!


	4. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a harry potter kick so another "harry has a dream friend" for you all!

Harry was 5 years old when he started school and learned that the teachers had already made up their minds about him. He was 5 years old when he learned his name wasn't Freak or Boy.

He's 5 years old when Dudley and his friends invent "Harry Hunting" and he is caught for the first time.

Harry is five years old in a cupboard under the stairs with babbling hopes and prayers and wishes falling from his split lips.

Zuko is 11 years old and knows that Azula was born lucky. He was lucky to be born. 

He hasn't been allowed to be a big brother since his sister was 4 and he hasn't been allowed to take sword lessons (the one thing he's good at) since mom disappeared a month ago.

Zuko is 11 years old with minor burns and chattering teeth because his teachers forced him into the kitchen's cold box for an hour as punishment (It  _ hurt, it hurt him worse than burning hands and sticks ever could. _ )

Zuko is 11 and he has just been named the crown heir.

He kneels by his bedroom window and has hopes and prayers and wishes falling from his lips as he is bathed in fading sunlight.

Harry closes his eyes and opens them in an extravagant bedroom the color he's only seen in crayons and his own blood.

Zuko wakes up to a startled gasp and a boy covered in scales sitting on his floor.

  * · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·



The guards can't see the boy, the servants can't see him,  _ Azula  _ can't see him. No one can see the boy in black and green scales around his startling green eyes.

No one who came into his room that morning can see him. No one but Zuko.

Humans don't have scales and Zuko knows what would happen if he tells anyone about him. So he keeps his mouth shut.

The boy is crying ( _ he's so small _ ), hunched into a ball on the floor. Zuko hasn't been allowed to be a big brother since azula was 4 and he was 6 ( _ prodigy fire bender, blue flames, tragic that she's the second born _ ).

Zuko is still a big brother and the boy spirit looks like he needs one. ( _ Broken butterfly's find one another. Zuko wonders if he knows the fire bender who gave the boy that scar. _ )

  * · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·



Harry changes shape. He had scales for the first week, then one day there gone and he had cat ears. 

He has the ears for three days and wakes up in Zuko's room with deer antlers on the fourth. It's as if he doesn't know what he is yet.    


This goes on for two years. 

He has white owl feathers in his black hair when he helps Zuko raid the kitchen and tastes spice cake for the first time (Hari learns to love spice and heat, because it means laughter and hugs).

Hari has the hind legs and tail of a dog when he cheers Zuko on when he fights Azula in front of him for the first time.

Zuko is glad that Hari has a bushy toad-squirrel tail the next time he gets thrown in the freezer. 

He panics when he wakes up in the middle of the night and Harry is gone. When he wakes in the morning Harry is there with Tiger monkey stripes on his face.

Zuko asks where he was and he learns of the cupboard under the stairs. When Harry falls asleep in the cupboard, he wakes up with Zuko. When Harry falls asleep with Zuko, he wakes up to his aunt banging on the door. Harry scratches his arms the whole time and a bit afterwards.

Zuko decides he doesn't like Harry's family very much. 

That day they go into the library and "borrow" a book on animals. It's how they find out people can't see things Harry's holding.

The next day Harry wakes up with the hind legs, ears and horns of an antelope-fox. Zuko trys his hardest not to laugh as Harry struggles to find his balance. Harry asks for a blank paper and a pencil the next day. 

Zuko watches him try to follow along with his lessons. Try and copy his Katas during firebending practice. Zuko goes and borrows more books from the library. (The one on animals long since returned.) 

He spends that evening coaching Harry through breathing exercises. The candles rise and fall shakily with his breath. (Harry wishes _I wanted_ _to be like him._ His magic listens.)

When Harry disappears for the night, Zuko stays awake. He spends half of it copying a writing exercise onto an empty scroll. (Zuko knows Harry can't read fire script or basic katas that everyone learns. He had to read out the chapters in the zoology book so he could understand.)

The day Uncle Iroh comes home from another trip, Harry has the ears and tail of a fire ferret with red circles around his eyes that change into triangles that dip down his cheek.(Harry told him that his aunt was forced to buy him glasses when a Teacher told her that Harry couldn't see.)

There is a soft red fur cape around his shoulders. It's the first time Harry's change had clothes to go with it.

Uncle Iroh can see Harry. He doesn't say anything but both boys can see him look Harry right in the eye.

The next day Harry is a fox-antelope again. Uncle Iroh had opened the door to Zuko helping Harry stand on spindly legs as he tried to find his balance on them. The horns weren't helping Matters much.

This is when a deal is made.

Uncle Iroh would go on "walks" in order to teach Harry away from prying eyes so Zuko can focus on his own lessons.

The weekends, he convinces Ozi to let him have Zuko until the week begins anew.

(Ozi in truth couldn't care less about what his weak son and pathetic brother do with their time. Besides the less the tutors have to deal with Zuko the more they can focus on Azula.)

This is a pattern that goes on for two years. Harry's shapes repeat or disappear as he gets older. Fox-antelope, cat-deer, owl, dog, fire ferret. (Harry hasn't had scales since that first week with Zuko.)

Harry is 6 and Zuko is 12. Harry knows his basic katas and is struggling to learn fire script. He has learned his first three sets on firebending forms. He is not a bending prodigy. Uncle Iroh and Zuko could care less.

Harry is 7 and Zuko is 12 when he goes to a war council. 

On Zuko's 13 birthday he prepares to turn around and fight a general to save the 41th division. 

Zuko is 13 when he is forced to face his father.

Harry is 7 years old with the ears and tail of a fire ferret with his strange red marking around his eyes and down his checks. Red fur shawl not on his shoulders but clutched in his hands as he screams. 

Harry never changes shapes again.


	5. Broken things pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I couldn't leave it alone.

Zuko is shaved bald except his phoenix tail so the medics can treat the burn. Firelord Ozi declares that Zuko is banished, never to return to fire nation waters unless he brings him the avatar alive.

Zuko isn't awake to hear it, but Harry is. 

Harry stays by Zuko's side as Uncle Iroh gets a ship and crew together (criminals and those who are still foolishly loyal to the Dragon of the West). Uncle Iroh watches Zuko as Harry goes and packs Zuko's bags. (First thing Harry packs is the dual broadswords. Zoko and his favorite blankets next.)

At the end of the week Zuko hasn't woken up and they are on a boat just outside of fire nation waters. They are waiting. Harry's tail twitches as he sits in the corner of Zuko's room.

Two and a half weeks pass when Zuko finally wakes up. Harry and Uncle both cry in relief. 

They cry for a very different reason when they have to tell Zuko of his banishment.

Zuko's face is still wrapped in bandages when they visit the western air temple. Harry had thrown up when he saw all the little skulls.

The first time zuko uses his bending again, it's on the cliff above the temple. It's not any bending form but just a movement after movement of rage and sadness. Zuko screams at the sun.

The ground is charred, the trees are burnt around them. The only reason why there isn't a wildfire is because Uncle kept it from spreading. In the middle of all this destruction on his knees, is a sobbing Zuko.

Harry does the only thing he can. He walks up and hugs his big brother, tail wrapping around them both. 

"We will find him." Is the quiet whisper of a 7 year old who has seen too much, "We will find him. We'll go home. Together.".

  * · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·



The crew can't see Harry. It's not a surprise. It takes three months to weed out the troublemakers, and to replace them with different, more loyal ones from the colonies, mostly with the help of Harry overhearing incriminating conversations when the crew thinks they're alone.

The thing is, they are all stuck on this tiny boat and it's really hard to be unnoticeable even when they can't see you. Harry isn't a ghost. People can feel and touch him just fine which is a bit of a problem when people don't have enough room to not bump into the people they can see.

It's also really hard to not learn about and start to like someone when no one knows you're in the room with them when they do dorky stuff. He also learns a lot of colorful language that Uncle makes him promise not to repeat.  **_Ever._ **

His favorite crew member has to be the main mechanic, Sheeso. He's a big guy and one of the non benders on the ship out of the 4, standard fire nation coloration and is tough from working in the boiler room all day but he's surprisingly gentle if not what uncle calls "people smart". He's one of the repeated performers in Uncles recently started music night as well. Harry's favorite so far is Seeso's tipsy performance of "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se". It was really funny and distracted Zuko and Uncle long enough for Harry to sneak a taste of Sake. bleh.

He's also where Harry learned half of his swear words, so more points to him for that. 

Currently Sheeso and him are the only ones in the room, not that Sheeso knows that. He's singing a song under his breath as he patches his clothes using a sewing kit he pulled from his back pocket.

"I'm bored. Zoko doesn't have time to play with me any more, he's too busy training and Uncle says I'm jealous" Harry grumbled be for raising his voice "but I'm not!! It just, Zukos my big brother and he used to play with me all the time, but now we're on this dumb little ship hunting a person who hasn't been seen in 100 years! We don't have the room to play tag or generals or even fire stones any more."

Harry sighs as his ears pin back against his head, eyes closed as he scratches his arms. "It gets lonely. I mean, there's a bunch of people on this boat, but none of you can see me. I can't even properly train because it looks like fires coming out of thin air and Uncle sure can't train me any more because it looks like he's talking and teaching a ghost! I don't want people to think Uncle is crazy!"

Harry let out another frustrated sigh as he stood up. "London is even worse. Dudley has gotten even bigger and meaner if that's even possible, and Aunt Petunia tried to hit me with a frying pan when I burned the bacon the other day. I think she's also mad because my hair is turning red, well not  _ red _ red but red-ish under the right light. I guess hair changing colors is 'funny business'." Harry's arms are covered in long red lines by now "I miss the palace, I miss the cooks, I miss the gossipy maids, I miss sneaking out to watch plays with Zuko and spice cakes and fire flakes, and going on weekend trips with uncle. I miss home." A sniffle, before he wipes his eyes.

Sheeso is almost done fixing the rip in the trousers, still singing. The tune has changed into "Secret Tunnel" while Harry was talking.

Harry is in the doorway now and is about to leave when he pauses.

"You know, you're a really good listener. I don't think I'd mind if you could see me."

From behind him the singing immediately stops. 

Harry turns his head. Sheeso is looking at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide in surprise.

( _ Wishes and prayers. Be careful of what you say _ )

  * · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·



Sheeso isn't sure what he's looking at. There in a previously empty doorway is a kid. No not just a kid, a kid with animal ears and a tail and face markings. Fire ferret ears and tail and odd but simulator face markings. He remembers what they looked like from when he was a kid and owned one as a pet.

He opens his mouth to say something, yell maybe. He blinks and there's nothing there.

Standing up he moves hastily to the door and looks down both hallways. There's no one there. Everyone is still in the mess hall.

"I could have sworn...eh, the boiler room heat must be getting to me. Maybe I should talk to the captain, ask him to convince the prince to let us have a break for a day or two."


	6. Stars Die as they are Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something wrong with harry potter.

There is something wrong with Harry Potter.

The Dursleys said that since he showed up on their doorstep.  _ A Freak. _

The students and teachers thought it as they watched to tiny boy who was always dirty, Whose eyes were too bright.

Dudley didn't play Harry hunting, not since the first few times. All children eventually learn not to play with fire.

Then came Harry's 11th birthday and he was taken away.

Hegwig learned her Bright child was always warm, that he was kind. She also learned to be careful around the claw on his hands.

The goblins saw it and looked away. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that he had a vault and he had gold.

Olivander knew as soon as golden sparks came out of his wand.

There was something burning in Harry potter.

Ron and malfoy learned on the train, as they watched smoke and little flames escaped Harry's lips as he stood in front of Ron and said "He's MINE."

Hermione learned when the boys came to save her, as Harry left Scotch marks on the troll's head.

He was good at hiding it, but Harry Potter was not human.

It took years before everyone saw it. 

Voldamort died as Harry burned golden, laughing.

Stars die as they are born, and Harry potter BURNED.


	7. Becoming

For as long as Draco could remember, he had been becoming...Something.

Everyone is becoming something, changing from baby to child, child to adult, changing and becoming their own person, but it is usually so slow, that they don't realise it's happening until they have already become, but that's not always the case.

Draco would become in between breaths, would suddenly be MORE. He'd be Fire and determination, bright and burning and...  
And then he would be just Draco again but he'd be more than he was before.

When he was younger, he would tell his mother of what he would remember from becoming, drawing pictures full of stick figures and splashes of color.

Of adventures in jungles and on endless blue oceans. Of a dragon leading an army and of two dark haired boys who were family.

She'd laugh and kiss his forehead and would say about how wonderfully creative he was.

Eventually he would become enough, would remember enough, that he would stop even hinting to anyone that he was more than just the young son of the Malfoys.

It was late at night, alone in his bed that he had remembered one of the boy's names.

Luffy.

Bright, laughing Luffy, with a smile wider than a mile, his previous little brother who had such a large dream that it filled him up and had spilled over into others.

He had cried for hours after that, reaching out for someone who wasn't there. Trying to remember his name, his name from before he was Draco.

He had almost completely become by the time he was eleven, standing in Madam Malkin's being fitted in his robes for his first year at Hogwarts when a boy had entered the shop. Dark messy hair and ill fitting clothes, if he was still just Draco he would be snotty and entitled, bragging about himself to someone he had deemed less fortunate. He wasn't just draco though, so he waited and didn't brag, offered a good afternoon and was polite. He turned to ask the boys name, looked him in the eyes and…

Suddenly he didn't need to any more. The eyes were the wrong color, Green instead there nearly black brown. Less muscled and far Skinner, but he knows it's him by the way he stands, by the freckles on his cheeks and by the boys wide eyes, he knew the boy recognised who Draco was as well.

"Ace." when he said it it came out broken as he held back tears, because it was Ace standing next to him. His brother he had lost forever, young and whole and _alive_. How could he have ever forgotten Ace's name until now?

"Sabo." was Aces response and he was pretty sure Ace was trying not to cry too and...

Oh. That was his name wasn't it. His name is Sabo. His name and fit better than Draco ever did.

He reaches out to touch him, just to make sure he's not imagining him and Ace reaches out to meet him halfway.

In Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley, two boys touch with fingers made of fire as Madam Malkin is in the back room unaware of the world changing event that is happening in her shop.

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

Ron Weasley wasn't sure what to make of Harry Potter.

He wasn't like he imagined he would be like.

He always thought the boy-who-lived would be in rich looking robes and radiate heroicness and be greater somehow than the average witch or wizard but…

Harry was wearing old muggle clothes that were far too large for him and the more he talked the more he reminded Ron the twins.

Ron wasn't sure why exactly Harry reminded him of Fred and George. He just did and beyond that… Harry may not be the embodiment of light and of fairy tale hero's that he grew up believing he was, but was still odd.

On the other hand, Harry did buy a whole lot of sweets and he shared them, which made him alright in Ron books.

It was halfway through the train ride when Ron realised exactly why Harry reminded him of the twins.

It started with the door to the compartment opening and a blond boy rushing in closing it behind him. Ron was pretty sure he recognised him but he wasn't sure from where.

The Blond boy looked at Harry and then side glanced behind him as loud footsteps echoed from the hall.

It was barely a second before Harry was kneeling hands held together. The boy took no time at all to put his foot in Harry's hands and before Ron even knew what was happening the boy was up on the luggage rack, Harry was sitting down and acting like nothing had happened when the door opened once again.

The two boys standing there looked more gorilla than human. They looked at Ron than at Harry who wasn't even bothering to look at them from the corner of his eyes as he unwrapped another caldron pastry.

With a huff the two large boys closed the door. A few minutes passed before the blond boy let out a sigh. Ron watched as he climbed down from the rack .

Harry smirked. "You get caught trying to pickpocket them or something Sabo?" Harry teased tilting his head before taking the last bite of his pastry.

The blond who was apparently named Sabo sighed before sitting down heavily next to Harry, leaning in on him.

"I wish, our families have an... Agreement that the Goyle and Crabbe heirs will act In the interest of my family."Sabo grimaces before continuing "So they follow me around."

Harry started cackling as he leaned back onto Sabo.

"Your dad arranged minions for you?" Harry weezed between laughs, "What does he expect you to do with them? Be a mini book villain with them acting as muscle?"

Sabo elbowed Harry in the gut.

" Oh shut up Ace, I didn't ask for the two of them to follow me around."snarled Sabo as he pushed the still laughing Harry off of him.

Ron for his part was confused. Why would this boy call Harry Ace? And why would Crabbe and Goyle kids follow him around?  
From what he remembered dad saying, he was pretty sure their families followed the lead of….  
Oh. Oh no.

"You're a Malfoy." Ron said gapping at the blond with messy hair and robes out of place from running who was currently in argument with a still snickering Boy-who-lived.

Both paused, blinked and then looked at Ron.

"Oh, right I haven introduced myself yet. Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out with a smile as if his father hadn't tormented Ron's dad for as long as he could remember.

"Uh..Ron, Ron Weasley."

And as both of them gave them twin grins as he shook Malfoy's hand, he understood that like the twins the two of them came as a pair.


	8. Green and blue and as Grand as the Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you fall asleep watching mega mind after reading a bunch of harry potter fan fiction.

In a painfully normal neighborhood, there was a painfully normal house. In that house there was a family who tried their best to be as painfully normal as possible. They weren't very successful.

In this house there was a cupboard under the stairs that held a little boy. A very special, very lonely little boy.

This story has been told time and time again. Sometimes the little boy is trapped until a giant leads him into a world of magic. Sometimes the boy's relatives we're to hard on the boy and he dies before he has the chance.

Sometimes, the boy escapes.

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

In a world standing parallel, there was a man. He was tall and thin but most importantly, he was brilliant.

His name was Megamind and he had a habit of messing with the known world.

Usually he stuck to giant robots, death rays and other tools of eeeevil, but every so often, he got an idea out of sheer curiosity. Minion probably shouldn't have let him read about the theory of the multiverse.

So several things happen at once. In a cupboard under the stairs in the least magical place in all of London, a boy much smaller and thinner than he should be makes a wish to be as far away from the Dursleys as possible.

In a lair in Metrocity, the self proclaimed master of all evil builds a machine made to look for worlds standing parallel.

Is it any wonder that the boy's magic takes this chance? 

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

In a warehouse turned evil lair there was smoke filling the every corner of every room.

"cough Minion!! Cough Execute Code:The-machine-exploded!"

There's only a second or two before a large vents opens up sucking in the smoke and pushing the filtered air back into the room.

"Sir, you really need to be more careful."

"The situation was completely under control!" Megamind yelled between hacking coughs "There must have been a problem with energy input overloading the…" he's words cut off with a distressed noise.

"Sir? Sir are you alright?"

"There's a child."

"What!?"

"There is a human child in the middle of the blast radius, minion! Why is there a child in my lair?!" Minion could hear Sirs voice raise an octave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of steam but what basicly happens is:
> 
> • harry wakes up, sees the tall blue man in leather and freaks out, lashes out with magic by accident.
> 
> • MegaMind having been fighting MetroMan for years now, (this is three years before the movie) has most of his stuff 'super-proofed' and is relitivly fine in the mini windstorm harry made.
> 
> • Mega mind being the Dramatic Genius that he is realises a few things.  
> 1\. the weird power is coming from the Child.  
> 2\. he is probably from another dimention do to the fact the machine was designed to look for them. (And he double checks the missing children's lists later just to make sure)  
> And 3. He just kidnapped a child.
> 
> • Despite trying to be a scary supervillain Mega trys not to to involve kids (because TRAMA). So he's freaking out a bit.
> 
> •Thank god for minion.
> 
> • So MegaMind gets on trying to rebuild the machine because no way is he having a child underfoot when he next faces MetroMan. It would ruin his image ( he may be growing found of the boy.). The rebuilding will take a month or two.
> 
> • in that time they Learn a few things.  
> 1\. Since harry hasn't gone to school yet, he thinks his name is 'Freak'. (Neither Minion or Mega is OK with this.)  
> 2\. Harry is Very Much underfed and has malnutrition.  
> 3\. Whenever he does something he thinks is wrong he apologizes and acts like he's going to be punished. Even if the 'Crime' was 'acting like a kid'.  
> 4\. he is very skittish.  
> 5\. Harry keeps trying to do chores that at his age should not be EVEN THINKING About doing yet.
> 
> • MegaMind goes 'ya OK, he is not going back there' because even an alien raised in a prison can add 2 n 2 together and realise that where ever Harry's from is not a good place.
> 
> • Minion and Mega deside Harry needs a name that isn't 'freak'. So they get the interdimentonal human boy (and he is human, they CHECKED). 
> 
> •they are quite flabbergasted when he declares his name is MiniMind. (They shouldn't be, there the first ones to show him kindness in a LONG time.)
> 
> • Mega relises that he is now responsible for this child and that *Gasp* he's gotten attached.
> 
> •thus begins project:Keep-Mini-from-being-discovered-and-figure-out-how-the-heck-to-raise-him.
> 
> • minion does alot of googling and Mega steals a lot of books on human child development and education and add 'Mini-protection' program to the brain bots.
> 
> • Mini is taught by both minion and mega. By the time he is five he is already doing grade 3 school work.
> 
> • they create a Hideout in any current lair and usually hide Mini there and when Maga is captured the brain bots and Minion grab him and hit the ground running.
> 
> • During these first 3 yrs they resurch the HECK out of Mini's 'magic' not that Mini, Mega or minion uses that un-scientific word.
> 
> • during the resurch Mini has:  
>  \- turned his hair blue (penimently apparently because it is still blue years later)  
>  \- broken electronics (mega finds a way to Magic proof his equipment.)  
>  \- teleported a box of cookies from...somewhere.  
>  \- made friends with a garden snake he named 'Vassal'. (mega mind may have made a translation collar for Vassal using harry to figure out translations.(minion is very pleased to have an apprentice.)  
>  \- made MetroMans cape bright pink. (Mega was very proud.
> 
> • Mini also learns makeup tricks and developes his own personal of style. (Which involves short cloaks, stripped gloves, a good pair of pants and a very good pair of boots, and Winged eyeliner.) Minion is more than happy to help him out in making his clothes and helping with the eyeliner till he can do it on his own.
> 
> • then THE MOVIE HAPPENS. Mini is excited because now that Mega owns the city they can do whatever they want! Except.... Mega isn't happy.
> 
> • Mega still pretends to be Bernard and the movie happens like before. (Mini at age seven has already graduated elementary and resided he wanted a club house. For most of the movie he is building it, or exploring the city with a brain bot watching from the shadows and he gets Mini out of the city long before the fight.)
> 
> • Roxanne Finally meets Mini and is very surprised that MegaMind is a Dad and NOBODY EVEN KNEW. And he's a GOOD dad.
> 
> • Mega protests that he is not Minis Dad, just his....Caretaker.
> 
> • mega does the whole 'Hero' thing, Mini Has stopped skipping grade once in highschool and everything's great! (With rough patches in between)
> 
> • aaaand then a bunch of owls start stalking mini. Good thing Mega fixed the Dimention device a while ago.


End file.
